Just a Dream
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: gak tahu summary-nya apa? Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku. pokoknya sasunaru forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke…. Selamatkan aku." Rengek pemuda pirang yang sedang diseret oleh dua orang perawat dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Sasuke…." Sekali lagi pemuda pirang itu memanggil nama sang suami sebelum dia dimasukan pada mobil RSJ.

"Naruto." Sebut nama sang istri karena miris melihat keadaan sang istri yang mencoba melepas kan diri dari para perawat. Sasuke tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena ini yang terbaik untuk Naruto dari pada melihatnya dihukum mati.

"Lepas… lepas… lepaskan aku aku tidak gila seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

"Lepassss….."

Sasuke.

.

I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWish she'd come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basementNumber one spot and now she find her a replacementI swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my babyAnd now you ain't around baby I can't thinkI should've put it down, should've got the ringCause I can still feel it in the airSee her pretty face run my fingers through her hairMy lover, my life, my shawty, my wifeShe left me, I'm tiedCause I knew that it just ain't right<br>I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWish she'd come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turnTryna get my Usher on but I can't let it BurnAnd I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn forMore and more I miss her, when will I learnDidn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my paybackNow I'm in the club thinking all about my babyHey, she was so easy to loveBut wait, I guess that love wasn't enoughI'm going through it everytime that I'm aloneAnd now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phoneBut she made the decision that she wanted to move onCause I was wrong<br>I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWish she'd come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands upIf you ever loved somebody put your hands upAnd now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everythingSaid if you ever loved somebody put your hands upIf you ever loved somebody put your hands upNow they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything<br>[x2]I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWish she'd come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Just a Dream  
><strong>

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…. Ayo bangun kau pikir ini jam berapa." Mau tak mau Sasuke yang masih enggan untuk banggun itu harus mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersender pada sisi ranjang.<p>

"Sakura…" Ucapnya setelah mencoba mengucek mata akibat masih terasa buram.

"Kenapa kau masih diatas tempat tidur sih bukannya kita ada janji." Ucap gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura.

"Ah… aku baru ingat tapi sebelum pergi kita jenguk Naruto dulu aku baru bermimpi tentangnya." Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarnya sekarang mengeryitkan dahinya. 'Kenapa harus orang gila itu sih yang ada dipikiran laki-laki ini apa ia tak berharga sama sekali dimatanya.' Mu tak mau Sakura hanya mengangukkan kepala, masih ada banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati sang Uchiha Sasuke sebab Naruto tak ada didekatnya sekarang.

"Baiklah… aku akan membuatkan makan pagi untuk mu juga bekal untuk Naruto siapa tahu bisa membuatnya lebih baik." Ucap Sakura walau pun ada rasa tak suka dalam hatinya jika menyangkut tentang Naruto.

"Kau benar mungkin kedatangan kita berdua Naruto akan cepat sembuh." Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa sebab dalam hati ia tak akan pernah rela melihat temannya itu sembuh.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalu kita membuat bekal itu bersama." Ucap Sakura semangat.

"Hn…baiklah." Ya setidaknya Sakura bisa bersama dengan Sasuke setiap saat setelah si pirang tak ada.

.

.

.

"Umino-san…" Sapa seorang laki-laki bermasker pada seorang laki-laki nyang memiliki bekas luka dihidungnya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang dipanggil namanya menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

"Ya Hatake-sanpai…" Ucap laki-laki itu lalu kembali melihat objek yang ada dibalik kaca pembatas(candela). Sebenarnya Kakashi penasaran dengan pria yang bernama lengkap Umino Iruka itu. Ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat pasian yang baru beberapa bulan masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Dari pantauan Kakashi kelihatannya Iruka sangat menyayangi pasien dihadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat." Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Oh… aku hanya memperhatikan dia. Kelihatannya dia suka dengan hadiah yang aku berikan." Ucap Iruka lalu tersenyum Kakashi yang mendengar itu menjadi penasaran hadiah apa yang diberikan rekan kerjannya ini jadi ia mencoba berjalan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Apa yang membuat temannya ini tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Hmmm…." Seulas senyum tergambar pada peria bermasker walau tak dapat dilihat oleh Iruka namun kelopak mata yang tertutup seperti bulan sabit dapat mewakili senyumannya. Bagaimana mereka berdua tak tersenyum jika orang yang sejak datang kesini selalu berusaha kabur dari para perawat namun kali ini dia duduk tenang dimeja kecilnya tanpa mengenakan baju pengikat.

.

.

.

tbc

.

* * *

><p>gak nerusin fic terbengkalai malah buat fic baru gomen...<p>

**Just A Dream**

**oleh: Nelly**

ada sebuah kenangan dari youtobe **itachi sasuke amv just a dream**. Haki selalu nangis jika dengerin n' lihat videonya.

maaf ya para reader...

jangan lupa review...


	2. Chapter 2

Sunguh aku tak gila seperti apa yang dikatakan mereka. Aku tak pernah melakukan itu tapi mengapa mereka menuduh ku. Aku hanya sedang berada ditempat dan waktu yang tak tepat. Aku terus menerus memanggil nama suami ku namun ia seperti tak bergeming hanya menatap ku iba.

Mereka menyeret dan melempar ku kedalam mobil aku masih bisa mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil ku ya setidaknya itu kata terahir yang kudengar darinya. Hingga aku semakin jau dan tak melihat tampangnya lagi. Seandainya kejadian itu tak terjadi dan bukan aku yang ada disana pasti semua itu tak akan menimpaku.

Ceritanya bermula ketika aku selesai menemui Sasuke, suami ku. Sepulang dari kantornya aku berjumpa dengan teman lamaku Kiba. Kami sempat mengobrol banyak hingga petang maklum Kiba baru pulang dari luar negeri karena ingin jadi dokter hewan terbaik. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk pulang Kiba mencegah ku ia ingin mengajak ku makan dan minum bersama teman lama untuk merayakan kelulusannya namun sayang aku tak menyetujuinya karena aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami ku Sasuke. Betapa bahagianya aku ketika aku mendengar langsung dari mulutnya kalau dia akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Cepat-cepat aku membuka gerbang rumah dan membuka pintu depan. Tapi setelah aku melangkahkan kakiki kedalam rumah rasanya begitu sepi, padahal biasanya Mikoto kaa-san selalu menyambut kedatanganku. Aku menjelajahi seluruh rumah kediaman Uchiha mencari Mikoto kaa-san hingga betapa kagetnya aku melihat Mikoto kaa-san berlumuran darah dengan sebilah pisau menancap pada perutnya. Aku segera mencabutnya dan disinilah aku berada didalam rumah sakit jiwa.

Kenapa bisa?

Seteah aku mencabut pisau tanpa aku ketahui ada yang melihat ku. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Awalnya aku bingung apa yang sedang terjadi hingga rau wajah suami ku seperti itu? Aku mencoba mengepalkan tanganku tunggu keras aku sedang memegang, reflek aku melihat tangan kanan ku yang sedang penuh. Dia melihat tangan ku yang berlumuran darah Kaa-san. Setelahnya aku menjalani tes dan hasilnya mereka mengatakan kalau aku gila. Haa… lucu sekalikan, mereka bilang aku kurang waras dan seenaknya memasukkan ku dalam penjara rumah sakit jiwa. Sudah berapa kali aku kabur dan mengatakan kalau aku gila ratusan, puluhan dan ribuan kali. Hal itu malah membuatku semakin tercengkang dan semain ketat pula penjagaannya.

Ha…ha… ha…aku gila… gila….


	3. Chapter 3

pojok Author:

Um ada yang gak suka fic Yaoi haki gak papa. Meskipun warningnya YAOI tapi haki gak pernah buat adegan YAOI beneran meskipun haki seorang fujoshi akun. Warning YAOI hanya buat tanda kalau ini adalah tentang BoyxBoy. Paling sering cuma adegan peluk dan cium tanpa ada desahan aneh*

tapi banyak author yang suka.

haki sebenarnya juga binggung padahal bahasa haki acak* tapi kok banyak yang suka ya. sedangkan ada author yang bahasanya baik tapi reviewnya dikit.

dan kalau up-date pasti lama namun masih ada yang mau review.

ah itu semua terserah reader.

haki nulis fic hanya hanya ngisi waktu luang...

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan yang aku perintahkan."

"Hm... bagus awasi dia aku tak mau dia hilang dari pantauan kalian."

"Jika dia berusaha kabur kurung dan siksa dia sampai tak bisa bergerak."

tut... tut... tut...

"Kau harus menerima sakit hati yang aku rasakan selama ini Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ayo Sakura apa yang sedang kau tunggu." Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang tak kunjung keluar dari rumah.<p>

"Um… tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sakura dan segera keluar menemu Sasuke yang sedang berada didalam mobil.

"Hn…" Guman Sasuke ketika ia sudah dapat melihat Sakura keluar dari rumah. Gadis pink itu segera membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. Tak lupa dengan bekal yang sudah ia buat tadi di pangkuannya. Sesekali Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura namun bukan sakura yang dia lihat malah bekal buatannya tadi. Bekal itu memang buatan Sasuke dengan bantuan Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong ini adalah bekal perdana buatannya sebab baru pertama kali ini ia mencoba membuat makanan. Jika ada Naruto mungkin ia tak akan sering telat makan atau makan diluar ketika tak bisa pulang.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke jadi salah tingkah karena menahan buratan merah pada kedua pipinya. Namun ketika ia melihat mata onyx si raven, betapa terpuruknya dia karena bukan penampilannya dan wajahnya yang cantik yang dilihat tapi sebuah kotak bekal buatannya bersama dengan Sasuke. Kotak bekal berwana orange bermotif rubah yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Satu kata 'Naruto' yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Kenapa-kenapa harus laki-laki itu yang ia perhatikan. Apa artinya dia selama ini disampingnya, apakah tak ada satu potongan cinta untuk dirinya. Sakura yang tahu apa yang sedang di pandang Sasuke mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan tenang ia tak boleh terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

"Kau mau diam saja atau berhayal disini. Ini sudah siang…" Ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum ya walau pun senyum itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Hn…." Sasuke yang awalnya memandang kotak makan sekarang mengarah pandangannya pada jalan dan segerah menjalankan mobil. Sasuke menyetir dengan tenang sedangkan Sakura tak bersuara seolah menikmati kesunyian dalam mobil. Sebenarnya sih Sakura masih tak rela dianggap tak ada oleh Sasuke.

Sudah hampir 5 menit perjalanan tak ada yang membuka suara antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Karena merasa aneh Sasuke mencoba memperhatikan Sakura walau hanya sekali saja. Jujur kalau diperhatikan Sakura terlihat 'sangat cantik' dari ujung rambut sampai kaki ia terlihat sempurna untuk seorang gadis. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang melanda hati Sasuke perasaan seperti berdebar. Awalnya ia merasa wajar tapi setiap kali bersama dengan Sakura perasaan itu selalu muncul. Seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama. 'Pandangan pertama?' Aneh itu yang dirasakan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya setelah Naruto tak ada bersamanya. Sasuke sudah mencoba menepis semua perasaan itu dari awal 'karena Naruto?' ya sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya membenci Naruto karena ia laki-laki tapi yang namanya cinta itu kan datangnya tak tentu apa tak wajar jika tiba-tiba merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Lagi pula Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto atas permintaan kedua orang tuanya bukan kemauannya. Tapi ia sudah bersama dengan Naruto sejak kecil hingga menikah dan jadi seorang suami. Lalu perasaan apa yang ia miliki pada Naruto selama ini, apakah hanya sebatas teman. Tapi kalau hanya sebatas teman kenapa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti perasaannya pada sakura. Eh… tunggu apa kah ini yang dinamakan cinta segi tiga?

.

.

.

tbc

.

* * *

><p>Gak nyangka masih ada yang mau review fic geje dan aneh haki ini.<p>

sivanya anggarada chapter 2 . Nov 19: pasti Sasuke akan menyesal sangat-sangat menyesal ItaNaru masih dipikir lihat alur.

mifta cinya chapter 1 . Nov 19: Um... masih ikuti aja alurnya

hanazawa kay chapter 1 . Nov 19: Naru emang gak gila cuma difitnah.

Harpaairiry chapter 2 . Nov 20: yes...!

miss horvilshy chapter 2 . Nov 20: Naru tulen cowok, sakura hanya main aja di rumah Sasuke.

gapunya akun chapter 1 . Nov 19: wek...#nunjukin lidah

Sadistic chapter 2 . Nov 19: diusahakan.

Akasuna no Akemi chapter 2 . 6h ago: Sudah... lanjut!

mungkin lanjutan fic ini akan haki up-date 3-5 hari kedepan karena haki selalu membuat fic berdasarkan mood jika moodx ngetik ya ngetik mood baca ya baca jadi gimana gitu...

haki merasa berterima kasih pada semua reader and author... yang membaca fic haki.

jangan lupa review ya...!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto tak dapat menerima kelakuan yang dilakukan sang Dokter. Tubuhnya di ikat pada meja logam, disekitar tubuhnya terpasang kabel-kabel yang mengarah pada sebuah alat yang letaknnya tak jauh dari posisinya. Sebelum dokter itu meninggalkannya sendirian, selalu memberikan sebuah senyum seperti kemenanngan padanya. Dan hal itu selalu terjadi setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan atau tak menuruti kata-kata sang dokter.

'Oh Kami-sama sebenarnnya aku salah apa hingga nasibku seperti ini.'

Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Nasibnya sungguh malang setelah difitnah ia harus mendapat siksaan kejam ini setiap saat demi memuaskan pikiran gila sang Dokter. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang Dokter, Naruto tak tahu ia hanya tak ingin hukumannya makin berat meskipun itu permintaan edan sekaligus. Ya harus bagaimana lagi namannya juga tinggal di tempat tak waras pasti semuannya juga tak waras seperti dokter didepannya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

"Sasuke kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada ku….hik…hik…." Batin Naruto miris atas keadaan yang ia dapat selama ini.

Bagaimana batinya tak tersiksa jika sebenarnya ia tak melakukan semua hal itu. Ia Cuma difitnah lalu dimasukan kedalam penjara yang disebut rumah bagi orang gak waras, sedangkan dia masih waras seratus persen.

Awalnya memang Naruto tak ingin kabur. Ia hanya mencoba bicara padapara dokter dan juga perawat kalau ia tidak gila seperti apa yang mereka katakan. Naruto mencoba menjelaskan keronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya pada mereka.

#FLASH BACK ON#

"Kami turut perihatin atas apa yang menimpah mu nak." Hibur sang dokter setelah mendengar cerita sang pasien.

"Jadi kalian percaya atas apa yang aku ucapkan." Ucap Naruto lalu mereka menganguk.

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu nak. Cobalah untuk tenang dan berdoalah pada Kami-sama agar ia mengabulkan keluh kesah mu." Ucap sang Dokter sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kata manis itu menjadi senang karena ada yang mendukungnya.

"Terimakasih ternyata masih ada yang percaya pada ku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dokter yang melihat pasiennya kembali tenang merasa senang karena pekerjaannya tak akan berat. Ia tak harus melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pasiaen. Dari apa yang ia lihat kelihatannya pasiennya ini sangat polos dan penurut. Namun ia sebagai dokter harus super hati-hati karena pasien yang polos dan penurut belum tentu sifatnya seperti malaikat tanpa dosa. Bayangkan saja dia yang wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat adalah seorang pembunuh berdara dingin yang tega membunuh mertuanya tanpa sebab.

"Iya, saya mengerti." Ucap sang dokter lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada salah satu suster perawat memberikan isyarat. Perawat yang tahu apa yang diinginkan sang dokter segera melakukan tugasnya. Segeralah perawat itu mengambil sebuah tabung silinder pelastik yang didalanya terdapat berbagai jenis obat yang berbeda lalu memberikannya pada sang dokter. Naruto yang melihat sang suster memberikan bendah aneh pada sang dokter menjadi curiga.

"Sekarang nak Naru harus minum obat ya." Ucap sang dokter lalu membuka tutup tabung itu lalu menaruhnya diatas piring kecil. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat butiran-butiran 'obat' yang jumlahnya sebanyak tujuh buah entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa panas.

"Untuk apa saya meminum ini semua dok." Tanya Naruto karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan dokter itu dengan memberikan dia berbagai butir obat padanya.

"Agar hati nak Naru menjadi tenang." Ucap sang Dokter sambil menyerahkan obat itu. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dokter itu menjadi mengerti apa maksud dokter itu memberikannya obat itu. Mereka mengangap si Pirang tidak waras.

"Aku tak sakit kenapa anda memberikan saya obat itu." Bentak Naruto didepan sang dokter sedangkan para suster mulai bertanya-tanya pria ini sebenarnya waras atau tidak. Kalau pria ini benar tak waras pasti tak akan mengerti apa yang sedang diberikannya dan lagi pria ini tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang kurang waras pada umumnya ya walau pun pria ini selalu berteriak 'aku tidak gila' kata yang sering di ucap setiap kali orang dibawa kesini. 'Apa sebenarnya orang ini waras ya?' pikir salah satu suster namun cepat-cepat ia tepis karena faktanya pria ini membunuh mertuannya tanpa sebab.

Naruto yang tak mau meminum obat itu mencoba melawan dengan melempar piring kecil itu hingga obat yang ada diatas piring itu tercecer dilantai.

'Prang….'

Karena sifat Naruto yang semenah-menah itu membuat salah satu suster menjadi marah hingga suster itu membentak Naruto dengan keras.

"Aku tidak sakit…"

"Itu yang dikatakan semua pasien yang ada disini." Naruto yang tidak mau disalahkan karena tak merasa bersalah mencoba melawan dengan mendorong Dokter yang menangani dirinya hingga terjatuh. Lalu segera ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Dokter yang melihat pasiennya kabur langsung menyuruh parah suster untuk menghalangi kepergiannya.

"Suster pegangi dia…" Naruto yang menengar ucapan sang Dokter segera berlari menuju pintu keluar tapi sebelum dia bisa keluar ternyata Naruto sudah dihalang oleh dua perawat laki-laki yang tadi membawanya ke tempat ini. Tanpa kata penjaga itu langsung mengangkat Naruto dan membaringkannya keranjang. Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia tak melawan. Naruto mencoba mengarahkan tinju pada salah satu perawat namun apa perawat itu langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan segera mengikat tangan itu pada sisi ranjang. Tidak hanya kedua tangannya namun juga kedua kakinya. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merota-ronta agar bisa terlepas dari belenggu namun apa yang ia dapat ikatan tangan dan kakinya makin kencang. Tak dapat dia tahan lagi air mata yang sejak awal ia bendung.

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak gila." Ucap Naruto sambil menitihkan air mata. Meskipun dia seorang laki-laki tapi salahkah jika seorang laki-laki itu menangis demi suatu keadilan. Tapi apa sekarang yang ia dapat. Mereka tak dapat mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Mau tak mau kau harus menurut, kau harus meminum obat ini suka tidak suka. Suster buka mulutnya." Perinta sang Dokter lalu segera meminumkan obat yang baru diambilkan oleh para suster sebagai pengganti obat yang terjatuh. Mau tak mau Naruto harus menelannya secara paksa meski ia masih mencoba merota-ronta. Setenga jam setelahnya Naruto sudah tak dapat menahan kesadarannya. Ia sudah tertidur lelap karena pengaruh obat yang mereka berikan.

#FLASH BACK OFF#

Setelahnya Naruto mencoba untuk kabur dan menolak meninum obat. Para suster, Dokter dan juga perawat mengekang Naruto dengan tidak manusiawi. Mereka tak segan-segan menyumpal mulut Naruto jika ia tak mau meminum obat, memberikan obat bius jika tak menurut atau mengikat kedua tangan Naruto dengan baju yang mereka ciptakan. Setiap waktu dan kesempatan yang ada Naruto selalu memanfaatkannya untuk kabur. Namun semua usahannya selalu gagal. Hingga para dokter dan perawat sudah pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto selama ini. Hingga….

"hik… hik… Sasuke… tolong aku." Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan kesedihannya tetes demi tetes air matanya keluar dengan begitu deras melewati kelopak matannya membasahi pipinya. Keadaannya sunggu sangat piris, jika disuruh memilih Naruto lebih memilih berada didalam kamarnya yang remang-remang miris cahaya daripada ditemat terang penuh lampu hingga matanya terasa silau. Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menyipitkan mata untuk mengurangi cahaya. Seandainya keadaan tak menuntutnya mungkin ia bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghindari sinar itu. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi tangannya sekarang terikat pada sebuah papan logam. Ya sekarang Naruto sedang berbaring diatas papan logam dengan tangan dan kaki terikat karena mencoba kabur untuk sekian kalinya.

"Jadi apakah Anda sudah menyerah..." Tanya sang Dokter yang sedang berjongkok didepan muka Naruto. Naruto mencoba memalingkan mukannya menghindari tatapan dari sang Dokter. Untuk kali ini saja Naruto ingin sekali menghajar muka dokter yang ada didepannya. Sebenarnya sudah 'banyak dokter' yang menanganni Naruto tapi semuannya angkat tangan dengan tingkah pemberontakan Naruto. Dan pada Akhirnya Dokter ini lah yang harus menanganinya sekarang.

"Untuk apa aku menyerah padamu." Ucap Naruto tanpa getar.

"Oh jadi kau tak ingin menyerah... Egois sekali kamu." Ucap sang Dokter.

"Kau yang egois dasar murahan."

'Plak...' sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi naruto.

"Beraninya kau menyebut ku seperti itu."

"Oh... apa sebuatan Dokter yang mencoba merayu suami orang."

'plak...' lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat tamparan manis dari sang Dokter.

"Dengar ya aku sudah mencoba bersabar pada mu tapi apa yang kau lakukan ini."

"Siapa yang mau mendengarkanmu... Sasuke... Sasuke... keluarkan aku dari Dokter gila ini" Ucap Naruto sambil meronta ronta ingin menghindar dari sosok sang dokter.

"Sasuke... Sasuke sebut terus namanya dia tak akan datang."

Tiba-tiba seorang datang mendekati sang Dokter lalu memberikan isyarat.

"Bagus... sekarang terimalah hukuman mu." Ucap Sang Dokter.

Dokter itu segera berjalan menjahui Naruto menuju kesebuah alat yang terlihat tak Naruto kenal. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sengatan pada tubuhnya. Pertama hanya sengatan kecil namun lama kelamaan sengatan itu seperti membuat tubuh naruto remuk.

"Apa kau menyerah..." Sengatan itu semakin lama semakin terasa semakin kuat dapat Naruto rasakan setiap inci bahkan partikel terkecil dari tubuhnya terasa seperti bergetar. Naruto tak tahu apa yang Dokter itu pikirkan tapi kalau seperti ini terus ia akan kalah. Mau tak amau ia harus menyerah sebelum hal yang fatal terjadi.

"Aku akan menuruti semua keinginan mu... Sakura."

.

.

.

tbc

.

* * *

><p>Thanks dah baca fic ini maaf gak bisa balas review karena sudah malam.<p>

Ini kurang panjang atau kepanjangan? Chapter depan akan makin dikit...?

ya maaf kalau dikit-dikit yang penting rampung... ha...ha... ha...

selamat malam dan terimakasih atas reviewnya...


	5. Chapter 5

#NARUTO POV ON#

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan aku berada ditempat ini. Sudah banyak yang aku lalui selama berada disini. Ha mulai dari yang mana ya? Dari pemberontakanku hingga berahir miris disini, bersama sebuah buku yang menemaniku. Buku ini adalah buku pemberian seorang perawat laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi teman baikku. Awalnya aku tak kenal dengannya tapi kami sering berjumpa setiap kali aku berjalan jalan ditaman. Kami sering mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, seperti aku sudang akrap dengannya.

Pernah sekali dia bertanya pada ku 'Apakah aku gila?' ha pertannyaan yang aneh, tentu saja aku tidak gila aku masih seratus persen waras.

Aku jawab saja 'Aku ini gila dan mana ada orang waras memakai pakaian pasien RSJ' Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sebagai alibi ku agar terkesan seperti orang gak waras namun orang itu malah ikut tertawa. Aku yang melihat perawat itu tertawa merasa iba seperti ia mengerti perasaan ku.

Saking dekatnnya setiap hari kami selalu bertemu untuk bertegur sapa. Jika aku tak bertemu dengannya dia pasti akan menemuiku atau sebaliknya. Aku sangat senang ya setidaknnya ada yang memperhatikan ku dan mengajak ku ngobrol di tempat yang tak ku kenal ini. Bisa dibilang aku punya teman waras dari pada orang gila.

Namun aku harus hati-hati dengan ucapanku tak boleh berkata yang bisa mengarahkan ku pada hukuman. Aku tak mau kembali keruangan itu… tidak mau dan tidak akan lagi…cukup di tempat ini saja aku merasakannya didalam kamar rawat ku. Sudah cukup setiap hari aku meminum obat-obatan yang dia berikan tanpa tahu apa kegunaannya. Sudah cukup berpuluh-puluh obat penenang yang ia suntikkan pada ku setiap kali aku melawan. Aku sudah membulatkan tekat ku agar tak memparah keadaan ku.

#NARUTO POV OFF#

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

Warning: geje, abal, bahasa kasar dll.(suka-suka author)

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Waktunya minum obat."

Salah satu perawat kepercayaan wanita jalang itu sudah mengucapkan kata yang sangat di benci oleh si pirang. Naruto yang menengar ucapan itu langsung menutup telingannya. Ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian yang ia alami selama ini ingin dilupakannya malah berputar-putar di otaknnya. Dimana setiap kali Naruto tak mau meminum obat itu, si perawat akan memasukan obat itu secara kasar kedalam mulutnya. Tak segan-segan jika Naruto menolak untuk meminumnya si perawat akan menyengkal mulut Naruto dengan pipa agar obat itu bisa ditelan si pirang secara paksa.

Naruto segera merapikan alat tulis yang berserakan diatas meja lalu berbaring ditempat tidur sebelum dokter itu memasuki ruangannya.

Krek…

Pintu kamar Naruto yang semula dikunci oleh para perawat segera terbuka. Selama ini Naruto selalu dikurung didalam ruangannya tanpa ada yang boleh menjenguk dirinya, terkadang Naruto juga dibiarkan seperti pasien lainnya diwaktu tertentu. Tapi kali ini ia serasa dikurung seharian sebab dari kemarin siang ia tak diizinkan keluar. Dengar-dengar dari perawat baru yang sering menemuinya 'Umino Iruka' dari bagian informasi, akan ada yang berkunjung menemuinya diakhir pekan dari pihak keluarga. Betapa senangnya hati Naruto ketika mendengar berita itu. Bagaimana tidak selama dua bulan ini tak ada satu orang pun dari keluargannya yang berkunjung. Naruto berani menduga kalau yang mengunjunginya adalah Sasuke, suaminya sendiri. Jadi dia berperilaku baik selama berada dikamarnya. Namun perawat itu menjadi curiga dengan sifat pasiennya yang satu ini. Setahunya pria pirang ini selalu menolak dan memberontak setiap kali 'waktunya minum obat' tapi sekarang ia berbaring tenang dan menatap si perawat dengan senyumannya.

"Tumben kau penurut."

"A-…aku tak…mau di hukum." Ucap Naruto sambil tergagap karena ia merasa sudah kapok dengan apa yang di terimannya dari para perawat, penjaga dan terlebih lagi dari Sakura.

"Hm… bagus akhirnya kau menyerah aku akan melaporkan perkembangan mu pada Sakura-sama." Ucap perawat itu lalu segera menyambar saku untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Namun sebelum ia merogo sakunya, ponsel itu sudah bergetar terlebih dahulu.

#Perawat POV ON#

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar aku segera mengambilnya dari dalam saku. Kupandang layar ponsel itu, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku tahu siapa yang menghubungiku. Sakura-sama…

"Sebuah kebetulan." Ucap ku lalu aku memandang pria pirang itu sesaat sebelum mengangkat panggilan Sakura-sama. Sebelum ponsel itu aku tekan aku punya beribu pertannyaan.

Untuk apa Sakura-sama menghubungiku, bukankah ia bersama dengan pacarnya 'Uchiha Sasuke' pemilik Uchiha crop. yang sedang digilai para wanita … ya termaksud Sakura-sama. Tunggu tadi 'Uchiha' ah aku jadi ingat bukan kah salah satu wali dari pihak Uchiha akan menjenguk peria pirang ini. Jangan-jangan Sakura-sama iri karena pacarnya akan kesini. Hm jadi nona Sakura ingin menghukum peria ini aku jadi penasaran dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Sakura-sama. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menekan tombol terima.

'Apa kalian sudah melakukan yang aku perintahkan.' Ha pertannyaan bodoh tentu saja sudah, mana ada yang mau menentak kehendak Nona.

"Ya sudah kami mengurungnnya sejak kemarin Sakura-sama." Aku segera menjawab dengan jujur.

'Hn… bagus awasi dia aku tak mau dia hilang dari pantauan kalian.' Mana mukin hilang dia sudah menyera dan sejak kemarin dia dikurung didalam kamar. Tapi tak mungkin dia… jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau pacar Sakura-sama datang sehingga dia bertingkah penurut agar tak di hokum. Hm aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Sakura-sama.

" Ano… Sakura-sama kelihatannya dia mengetahui kedatangan pacar anda." Ucap ku lalu memandang kearah pria pirang itu. Dari ekspresi wajahnya dia sangat terkejut. BINGO… kelihatannya tebakan ku benar jika dia mengetahui tentang kedatangan suaminya. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura-sama nanti ya…

"Karena sejak kemarin tingkah pasien anda yang satu ini terlihat aneh. Bagaimana kalau saya memberikannya obat itu sebelum anda datang dengan pacar anda." Ucap ku lagi lalu menyeringai iblis pada pria pirang itu. Saking ketakutannya ia mengucapkan kata tolakan padaku.

"Tidak aku tidak mau meminumnya." Ucap pria pirang itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide masuk dalam otak ku, ide untuk menjahili sang pasien. Segera aku menaru ponsel milik ku diatas meja disebelah ranjangnnya, tak lupa sebelumnnya aku melosspeker handpon itu agar terdengar oleh Sakura-sama.

Aku berjalan menghampiri pria pirang itu. Dari wajahnnya ia terlihat ketakutan dengan apa yang akan menimpa nasibnya.

"Aku tahu… kau mengetahui kalau suamimu akan menjengukmu hari inikan." Aku langsung berjalan mendekati pria itu. Peria itu langsung berlari menghindari ku.

"Tidak…" ucapnya lagi. Dapat aku pastikan kalau pria itu sudah ketakutan dengan apa yang kami lakukan selama ini. Ya syukurlah pekerjaan ku tak terlalu sulit sekarang. Seandainnya Sakura-sama tak ikut dalam penanganan ini pasti pria itu akan selalu memberontak.

"Hm… kelihatannya ada yang sedang berbohong disini." Ucapku dari logatnya aku sudah tahu kalau pria ini sudah tahu tentang kedatangan suaminya.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba kabur dariku ketiaka aku hampir mendekatinya. Uh lihat eksperesi ketakutannya tubuhnya gemetar, bola matanya tak focus memandangku uh apa lagi ketika dia menekuk kakinya. Terlihat seperti orang frustasi tingkat akut. Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada nona Sakura-sama untuk hasil karyannya yang gemilang ini untuk memenuhi napsu gilaku. Atau bisa dibilang Sakura-sama yang lebih gila dari aku ya dalam member hukuman pria pirang ini. Ah masa bodoh yang penting aku suka raut ketakutannya ini. Ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat atraksi sirkus seekor singa yang ketakutan dengan pawangnnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan kearahnya.

"Bersiaplah menerima hukuman mu…." Ucap ku sambil mengeluarkan suntikan dari dalam kantong ku bersamaan dengan obat yang tadi aku katakan pada Sakura-sama. Aku langsung mengarakan ujung jarum suntik itu pada tapung tersebut dan mengambil isinya sebanyak yang aku butuhkan untuk memenuhu isi dalam suntikan itu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya lagi untuk sekian kalinya Namun…

"TIDAK…" Teriaknya keras kearah ku lalu mendorong tubuh ku hingga terjatuh, membuat jarum suntik yang aku pegang ikut terjatuh hanya beberapa meter dari tempat ku. Aku langsung berdiri ketika melihat arah yang ditujuh adalah pintu keluar. Untungnya tadi aku membawa penjaga jadi jika dia mencoba untuk kabur akan dihalangi oleh para penjaga itu.

"Penjaga tangkap dia..." Aku langsung berteriak ketika pintu itu hampir dibuka. Aku segera berjalan menghampirinya. Uh aku berani menjamin kalau laki-laki pirang ini akan ketakutan dan berdiri ditempat tanpa bergerak ketika melihat dua orang penjaga yang selalu mengekangnya.

Aku memberikan isyarat pada kedua penjaga itu untuk membaringkan pria pirang ini diatas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya sekali lagi harus diikat jika dia mencoba melawan atau kabur.

"Tidak… aku tidak bohong…." Ucap bohongnya lagi pada ku. Namun aku tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang ia ucap karena akibat ulahnya Sakura-sama pasti akan bete karena aku meningalkan pembicaraannya.

"Maaf ya Nona atas kekacauan ini…" Semoga Sakura-sama tak marah dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi kenapa tak ada balasan darinya? Apa dia marah padaku?

" Habisnya dia mencoba kabur." Aku mencoba membuka suara mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ah meski tak ku katakan yang sejujurnya Sakura-sama pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dari semua suara yang ia dengar.

'Jika dia berusaha kabur kurung dan siksa dia sampai tak bisa bergerak.' Akhirnya Nona Sakura-sama membalas ucapan ku. Dari nada bicaranya kelihatannya Nona Sakura-sama mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan.

"Beres… Nona serakan pada kami…" Ucap ku mantap. Hingga Sakura-sama memutus kontak.

TUT…. TUT… TUT….

Aku langsung menyuruh kedua penjaga itu sedikit menjauh dari pria pirang itu dengan menggerakan tangan. Aku memandang pria pirang di atas ranjang itu dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Bayangan-bayangan tentang keadaan pria itu mengiang-ngiang tanpa bisa aku jelaskan.

It's show time….

"Sekarang waktunya untuk menghukum mu…." Ucap ku lalu mengambil jarum suntik yang tadi aku pungut dilantai. Aku arahkan tepat diarah focus penglihatannya. Matanya terbelak dengan indah, mengambarkan ketakutan yang abadi oh betapa beruntungnya aku mendapat mainan yang sangat menyenangkan ini.

Tak tingal diam aku langsung mengarahkan jarum itu pada lengan tangannya, tak lupa aku memberinya cairan antiseptic sebelum minyuntiknya. Aku kan masih punya perasaan padanya.

"Tidak…." Lalu teriakannya yang sunguh eksotis itu terdengar ditelingaku. Untung ruangannya kedap dari suara jadi tak ada yang mendengarnya dari dalam.

#Perawat POV OFF#

Setelahnya perawat itu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian didalam kamar rawat. Naruto yang mengetahui kepergian perawat dan penjaga itu, segera bangun dan duduk diranjang. Setelah pemberian injeksi tersebut penjaga tadi melepaskan ikatan Naruto sehingga Naruto bisa duduk diranjang seperti sekarang.

Naruto mecoba berfikir kenapa mereka bisa tahu tentang kedatangan Sasuke. Iic… betapa bodohnya dia kalu si Wanita jalang itu dalang dibalik semua ini.

Naruto tak tahu harus bagai mana lagi ia berekspresi, sikap apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tak terasa salah dipandangan mereka. Begini… salah… begitu… salah sebenarnya apa yang dianggap mereka benar. Melawan tambah dilawan… menurut tambah ditindas.

'Kalau seperti ini lebih baik mati dari pada tersiksa.' Itu yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Ia sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Suaminya saja tak mau percaya padanya. Tapi Naruto tahu siapa Sasuke itu, Sasuke pasti mendapat kata-kata laknat dari Sakura yang berhubungan dengan hal jelek yang dia lakukan.

Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena kejadian yang ia alami tadi. Obat yang masuk ketubuhnya tadi mulai terasa membuat tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Ia mencoba untuk sadar dari pengaruh obat itu ia tak mau dikuasai oleh cairan aneh itu. Entah kenapa pandanganya mengarah pada jam yang ada didinding.

'jam 1 siang.'

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terselip dikepala Naruto disela-sela kesadarannya yang hampir menipis akibat obat itu. Segera ia menyambar bolpoin dan secaring kertas yang tadi ia simpan dibawah kolong meja agar tak diketahui perawat yang menanganinya. Naruto segera menulis semua yang ia alami selama berada didalam tempat terkutuk itu. Ia memohon pada Kami-sama agar suratnya ini sampai pada seseorang yang ia sayangi.

'Kami-sama aku mohon semoga Sasuke membaca surat ini.'

Dengan waktu terbatasnya Naruto memanfaatkan setiap detik dan menit untuk menulis semua yang ada dalam pikirandan hatinya. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar itu ia masih sempat membaca ulang surat buatannya. Walaupun tulisannya agak tak bisa dibaca dengan baik tapi ia berharap Sasuke bisa membaca surat buatannya.

Naruto segera berjalan mendekat kearah candela. Biasanya jam segini perawat itu selalu menemuinya dijam makan siang seperti ini. Dan terlebih lagi perawat itu bagian informasi jadi pasti mudah untuk memberikan surat itu padanya.

"Umino-san…" Ucap Naruto ketika yang ditunggu mendekatinya. Naruto segera memberikan kertas yang sudah ia lipat pada Iruka. Segeralah Iruka mengambil kertas tadi dan memasukannya kedalam kantong.

"Naruto-san apa yang terjadi pada anda? Apa mereka menyakiti anda lagi." Tanya Iruka dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto karena kesadarannya hampir hilang.

"Aku akan memberikan surat ini pada tuan Uchiha anda tenang saja." Iruka lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Iruka sangat iba melihat keadaan Naruto yang kesakitan itu. Ia bertekat bagaimana pun caranya ia akan memberikan kertas itu pada orang yang menjadi Suami Naruto secara langsung tanpa diketahui atasannya.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar rawat.

Naruto sudah tak kuat dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah tak kuasa menahan pengaruh obat tersebut. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia berjalan kearah ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Badannya gemetar disertai kedinginan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika ia bertingkah layaknya orang tak waras tepat didepannya. Padahal ia berharap untuk mengajak Sasuke mengobrol dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya tapi perawat gila itu malah menyuntiknya dengan obat yang ia benci.

"Sas-su-kee..." Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia dapat ia mencoba memangil sang suami. Berharap jika Sasuke bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

.

Di tempat Sasuke sekarang.

"Sas-su-kee..."

Sasuke yang awalnya fokus berkendara tiba-tiba terhehti ditengah jalan karena ia merasa mendengar suara Naruto. Sontak membuat Sakura penasaran, gerangan apa yang membuat Uchiha satu ini menjadi tak fokus.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun berhenti ditengah jalan." Tanya Sakura.

"Aku merasa ada yang memanggil namaku seperti suara Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar perkataan pemuda raven itu membuat sebuah kerutan didahi. Kenapa harus pemuda pirang itu lagi yang ada didalam kepala Sasuke tak bisakah dirinya saja dipikirannya. Namun Sakura mencoba untuk bersabar, mungkin waktunya dengan Sasuke terbilang masih sebatas umur jagung dari pada dengan si Naruto. Jadi dia harus mencoba bersabar atau...

'Mungkin nanti aku akan menghukum Naruto lagi karena sakit hati ini.'

Tiba-tiba Sakura memiliki sebuah ide ya mungkin bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi lebih dekat.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja. Kau terlalu memikirkannya... bagaimana kalau kita berhenti sebentar mungkin kita bisa cari Cafe terdekat untuk bersantai. Perjalanan ini pasti sangat melelahkan bagimu."

"Mungkin kau benar Sakura, Konoha ke Suna sangat melelahkan dan jauh mungkin beristirahat 15-30 menit tak masalah."

Segeralah Sasuke berserta Sakura mencari Cafe terdekat.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

><p>Gimana ceritanya berkesan biasa atau tambah ancur alias geje banget.<p>

wah sekali lagi gak bisa balas review eh tapi haki juga ucapin terima kasih atas review dichapter kemarin. Sudah malam tak terasa ngetik sambil lihat tv ternyata membuat pekerjan sangat lama an hasilnya berantakan.

seali lagi thanks buat reviewnya.

07 Desember 2014


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke tak tahu kesialan apa yang sedang ia terima. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap hal ini adalah lelucon belaka. Ia mengira hal ini tak akan terjadi atau pun menimpa seseorang yang ia sayangi. Namun ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri hal ini terasa lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Jika boleh memilih lebih baik ia tak datang atau tak muncul dihadapannya sekalipun. Namun fakta berkata lain, orang gila akan selamanya gila ditempat dan waktu yang tak tentu. Kelihatannya hal itu sudah terbukti jelas didepannya.

Padahal sebelum kedatangannya kesini, ia dan temannya si rambut pink itu masih sempat bercanda dan bergurau bersama. Mereka masih asyik membicarakan bagaimana nasib teman pirang yang berada di RSJ. Namun setelah kedatangannya ketempat ini kenapa keadaannya malah terbalik, tak seperti dibayangkan oleh Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke berfikir untuk membawa pulang istrinya ke Konoha dari pada mengirimnya ke Suna. Memang sih pengobatan di Konoha kurang memadai dari pada Suna. Tapi setelah melihat keadaan si pirang yang dirasa sudah seratus persen gak waras ia mulai berfikir apa baik mengajak istrinya pulang setelah mengetahui keadaannya yang sekarang. Apadahal Sasuke berkeinginan merawat Naruto jika dia sudah sembuh. Mangkannya ia mengirim Naruto ke Suna. Namun usahanya gagal, bukan malah sembuh Naruto malah menjadi orang gila beneran.

Seharusnya ia tak berharap atau mengharap kesembuhan istrinya. Dan seharusnya ia juga harus mendengar bukan mempertahankan egonya. Salahkan saja dirinya, salahkan saja sifatnya dan salahkan saja kebodohannya. Seandainya ia mendengarkan temannya si pink itu untuk tak menemui sang istri pasti kejadian ini tak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

Warning: geje, abal, bahasa kasar dll.(suka-suka author)

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>#Sasuke POV ON#<p>

Aku tak menyangka jika Naruto melakukan ini semua. Didepan ku dia sedang berbuat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Namun aku melewatkan satu fakta yang berusaha aku abaikan. Ini nyata dan langsung aku alami. Aku berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Berhenti… ku bilang berhenti… Naruto."

Namun ia seperti tak memperdulikan teriakanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, di mataku apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Ia berusaha mendekat, kedua telapak tangannya ia buka, matanya menatap marah padaku, perlahan-lahan ia berjalan kearah ku. Aku yang melihat gelagatnya seperti itu merasa ketakutan. Kelihatannya ia berusaha mencekikku. Aku berusaha menghindar, namun dia berhasil memegang bajuku lalu menariknya membuat ku tertarik dan berada di depannya.

Aku berusaha menutup mata. Seandainya disini ada Sakura mungkin Naruto tak akan menyerang ku. Aku tahu Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura mungkin ketika aku datang menemuinya bersama Sakura pasti ia sangat marah. Andai saja tadi Sakura yang masuk kedalam menggantikanku pasti Naruto akan menuruti kata-kata Sakura.

Aku tadi hanya bertanya 'kenapa dia membunuh Kaa-san?' bukannya jawaban malah teriakan 'mati kau….' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ah….. Aku kan juga ingin tahu kenapa ia membunuh Kaa-san, setahuku Kaa-san dan si Dobe ini tak ada masalah apa-apa. Apa mungkin karena pernikahan kami? Aku tahu Kaa-san sangat mengiginkan pernikahan kami dan Kaa-san sangat senang ketika aku mengata kan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini pada Naruto. Namun entah untuk Naruto apa yang ia rasakan selama ini pada ku. Setahu ku Naruto itu PLAY-BOY menyukai para gadis yang didepannya terlihat menarik. Aku sih hanya memandang sebal gadis-gadis itu, toh pada akhirnya gadis-gadis itu hanya mengiginkan ku. Mereka berusaha mendekati Naruto demi bisa bersama dengan ku.

Aku sih tak perduli berapa gadis pun yang berusaha merayu Naruto. Sebab kelak mau tak mau Naruto pasti akan bersamaku, menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke. Kaa-san pernah berkata padaku kalau mendiang kedua temannya yaitu Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naruto menitipkan Naruto pada kami sebelum mereka meninggal. Waktu itu kami masih kecil dan karena aku lebih tua 3 bulan darinya jadi dia selalu memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'Nii-san' setiap kali melihat ku.

Sejak kecil Naruto tinggal di kediaman Uchiha ketika dia masih bayi, Kaa-san yang merawatnya hingga besar. Kaa-san juga menceritakan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya dan aku rasa tak ada masalah dalam hal itu. Jadi mungkin Naruto a.k.a Si DOBE satu ini pasti tak setuju dengan apa yang Kaa-san lakukan. Pasti tentang pernikahan kami.

"Naruto… apa yang kamu lakukan."

Aku mendengar teriakan Sakura, sontak aku angsung membuka mataku dan mencari Sakura.

"Sakura…" Ucap Naruto.

Kulihat pandangan mata Sakura yang mengarah ke Naruto, pandangan marah.

"Berhenti…" Teriak Sakura, langsung saja Naruto melepas cekikannya dari leher ku. Aku melihat Sakura berjalan menghampiriku. Ia segera menyangga tubuhku yang terkulai lemas. Aku tadi sempat syok atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Ku tak apa-apa Sasuke." Sakura bertanya padaku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Jujur cekikan Naruto tadi terasa membekas di leherku.

"Aku tak apa…" Aku segera mencarinya. Ketika mataku tak sengaja mengarah pada mata birunya. Padangannya terlihat begitu kosong, bagaikan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini bagaikan bukan Naruto yang aku kenal.

"Naruto…" tanpa sengaja aku mengucapkan nama itu ketika aku lihat dia a.k.a Naruto berlari mendekati ku. Ia berusaha menyerangku. Sakura yang membelakangi Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya kearah Naruto. Aku hanya bisa diam dan melihat Naruto datang menghampiriku. Mata onyx ku hanya bisa terbelak sempurna menanti kedatangan bola safir yang akan menyorotkan cahaya.

"Sasuke … awas…."

Bukk…..

Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh ku kesamping. Aku sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun ketika aku melihat kearah Sakura yang terhimpit ketembok. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat kenyataan yang ada, Naruto mencekik Sakura bukan aku. Jadi tadi Sakura berusaha menolongku dari cekikan Naruto.

"Naru…uhuk…to…" aku lihat Sakura mencoba menyebutkan nama Naruto dengan susah payah diselah-selah kesakitannya. Sakura berusaha mengingatkan Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Uhuk… le-lepas… Na-ru…to." Ucapan terakhir Sakura seolah menyadarkan Naruto. Ku lihat dari sorot mataya tergambar rasa ketakutan. Aku tahu Naruto pasti tak tega menyakiti Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai menjahui Sakura. Dengan tubuh gemetarnya dia berjalan kebelakang. Aku langung mendekati Sakura.

"Kau tak-…." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Leherku sudah dicekik dengan tangan si Dobe. Ah… betapa bodohnya aku kenapa aku tadi mendekati Sakura jika di belakang ku masih ada Si Dobe. Kulihat mata Sakura terbelak dengan lebar, karena melihat keadanku ini. Aku hampir tak dapat bernafas cekikan Naruto begitu kuat. Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Naruto lagi tapi kurasa itu tak berhasil karena cekikan Naruto semakin kuat. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku, mungkin saja bisa membuat Naruto kualahan. Tapi percumah Naruto tidak merespon sama sekali. Sakura tak ambil diam ia segera berlari keluar.

"Penjaga… Dokter… Suster… SIAPA SAJA TOLONG….."

# Sasuke POV OFF#

.

.

.

#Naruto POV ON#

Aku mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dia memanggil para penjaga, dokter, dan suster. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku tak melepaskan cekikanku padanya. Tapi kalau aku melakukannya Sakura akan menghukumku. Aku tak mau mendapat hukuman darinya.

Aku masih mencekik Sasuke. Aku sebenarnya tak mau tapi bagai mana lagi tubuh ini… tubuh ini diluar perintahku. Aku mencoba menolaknya tapi tetap tak bisa. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan pengaruh obat ini masih sangat kuat, aku tak mau Sasuke jadi membenciku.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya dua penjaga kepercayaannya datang. Aku tahu mereka tak mungkin jauh dari Sakura. Entah mengapa ketika mereka datang tangan yang kubuat untuk mencekik Sasuke menjadi lemas. Sepertinya obat ini dibuat untuk tidak melukai tangan kanan Sakura dan termaksud Sakura.

Aku tak dapat berkutik ketika para penjaga itu menyeret dan membanting ku keatas kasur. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku masih sempat melihat Sasuke terbatuk dan disebelahnya ada Sakura. Tahuka kau Sasuke aku sangat lah marah jadi aku putuskan untuk memberontak pada kedua penjaga itu sebelum suster dan dokter keparat itu datang.

"Lepas…." Teriak ku, Sasuke kelihatannya melihat ku. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku sangat tersiksa dengan keadaanku. Apa dia tahu hal sesungguhnya yang terjadi. Tentang kehidupanku selama ini berada di dalam penjara RSJ dan harus memanggil perempuan penggoda perebut suami orang dengan sebutan 'Sakura-sama' kenapa kau tak tahu Sasuke.

#Naruto POV OFF#

.

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak tega melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada si pirang. Tapi harus bagai mana lagi inilah yang terjadi jika kau gi** tapi sayang Sasuke tak tahu kalau Naruto hanya gila karena obat-obatan yang diberikan setiap waktu.

Setelah Naruto dibaringkan para suster dan dokter segera membius Naruto agar ia menjadi tenang. Sasuke bisa bernapas lega setidaknya Naruto tak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh atau pun menyakiti orang lain karena penyakit jiwanya.

.

* * *

><p>Malam hari setelah kedatangan Sasuke tadi siang. Seperti yang sudah dibayangkan Naruto, Sakura datang menghampirinya berserta kaki kanannya menyeret pemuda pirang kedalam ruangan yang tak asing baginya. Kali ini Sakura memiliki alasan yang sangat masuk akal jadi Naruto tak bisa menolak. Tapi waktu itu Naruto kan sedang tak mengenali jati dirinya, namun Sakura menganggap hal itu adalah keinginannya karena Sakura tahu Naruto belum sepenuhnya terpengaruh obat.<p>

"Cih... kasihan sekali nasib mu Naruto. Terikat dan akan... Segera dihukum." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menerima semua yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Hey... mengapa harus takut ... ini bukan pengalaman pertama mu." Ucap Sakura santai. Apakah dia tak tahu rasanya menjadi objek eksperimen orang gila ini.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berharap agar Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya.

'Semoga Sasuke membaca surat ku jika dia tak datang malam ini berarti panggilan 'Teme' pantas untuknya.'

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau singkat mungkin 2-5 hari lagi haki akan up-date cerita ini. habisnya mood dan cuaca yang gak tentu.<p>

tapi thanks reviewnya...

maaf gak bisa balas review lagi dan terimakasih pada raders dan author yang masih sempat review.

.

- Remek -

Sore hari setelah dari RSJ di Suna Sasuke pulang keapatermennya yang ada di Suna. Entah mengapa ia ingin dan masih betah berada di Suna ketimbang berada di Konoha. Padahal tadi ia sempat pamit pada Sakura langsung pergi ke Konoha karena besok ada rapat. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sampai diperbatasan Suna, Itachi menelpon menyuruhnya kembali ke Suna dan mencari apartemen didaerah dekat kantor cabang Uchiha.

Di sinilah Sasuke berada didalam apartemen Mewah, bahkan termewah di Suna. Sasuke merebahkan badannya yang pegal. Semua yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya pusing. Namun dari pada memikirkan semua itu Sasuke memilih bergelut dengan pekerjaannya. Besok ia harus rapat mewakili perusahaan Saringan milik ayahnya.

Sasuke segera megarahkan kakinya keatas tempat tidur. Diraihnya tas yang tadi ia bawah, didalamnya terdapat laptop miliknya. Kata Itachi data diskusi rapat dan segala hal sudah ia kirim lewat email untungnya tadi ia membawa laptop jadi mudah untuk membukannya. Namun ketika ia membuka tasnya ada sebuah benda aneh masuk kesalam tasnya.

"Ini... orange letters." Dan Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik surat itu.

.

- Remek -

Itachi sudah menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya pembunuh Kaa-san nya. Bukan Naruto pembunuhnya, namun ia tak tahu bagai mana caranya agar ia bisa mengatakannya pada Sasuke, terlebih lagi Sasuke seperti tak percaya pada Naruto. Seandainya ia tak terikat dengan semua pekerjaan ini pasti ia akan membebaskan Naruto. Untungnya tadi ada kabarrapat dadakan di Suna, Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke mendatanginya mengantikan Itachi. Oh betapa senangnya dia akhirnya ada cela untuk menyakinkan Sasuke apa yang terjadi. Karena Itachi menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membantu Sasuke dalam kebenaran.

.

23 Desember 2014


	7. Chapter 7

"Orange Letter."

Satu kata yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke ketika ia menemukan secaring kertas didalam tas kerjanya. Sasuke mengetahui si pemilik surat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'Naruto' tapi bagaimana bisa surat itu berada didalam tas kerjanya. Setahunya tadi ia menitipkan tas miliknya pada ruang atministrasi. Jadi tak mungkin surat ini berada didalam tasnya apa lagi tadi Naruto sempat mengamuk. Jadi siapa yang memasukan surat ini kedalam tasnya. Karena penasaran Sasuke mencoba membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Surat itu berisa beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah tertata.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ketika kau membaca surat ini dariku aku tak tahu apa reaksimu.<em>

_Apa kau mempercayainya atau kah tidak._

_Itu terserah pada mu._

_Namun satu hal aku akan selalu mempercayai mu dan mencintai mu selamanya._

_Dengan sedikit waktu yang ku punya ini, aku menyempatkan waktu untuk membuatnya._

_Maaf kalau tulisannya jelek dan tak bisa dibaca._

_Namun aku berharap kau mengerti maksud ku._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ketika Sasuke membaca isi surat pada lampiran pertama. Ada sebuah tandatanya bersar dikepalanya. Hal apa yang sedang Naruto sampaikan. Dalam surat itu Naruto seperti sedang menyampaikan sesuatu secara tersirat. Jadi Sasuke mencoba mebaca lembaran selanjutnya.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke bagaimana kabar mu. Ku sudah makan atau mungkin belum. Maaf aku tak bisa membuatkan mu sarapan pagi dan malam. Aku juga tak bisa membawakan bekal makan siang untuk mu.<em>

_Apa kau juga tidur dengan teratur._

_Jangan gila kerja._

_Aku tahu kau pasti jarang tidur._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setelah membaca paragraph pertama Sasuke sempat tersenyum sinis mengingat betapa kuatirnya Naruto pada dirinya. Ya Naruto sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah selalu memikirkan dirinya. Memang sih setelah kepergian Naruto tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto pada suratnya. Setelah selesai dari kegiatan merenungnya Sasuke kembali meneruskan kegiatannya….

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku…<em>

_Aku…_

_Aku…_

_Aku…. Tak tahu…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya kenapa Naruto menulis kata 'Aku' hingga tiga kali dan kata terahir membuatnya bingung. Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan.

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku…. Tak tahu… 'Suke…'<em>

_Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu aku merindukan mu._

_Apa kau juga merindukan ku._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lontaran pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke gunda. Apakah ia juga merindukan Naruto seperti Naruto yang merindukannya. Jawabannya tentu saja Sasuke juga sangat merindukan si pirang a.k.a Naruto istrinya. Tapi jika benar Sasuke sangat merindukan Naruto mengapa ia baru pertama kali ini menemui Naruto. Entah mengapa setela berpikir demikian sebuah rasa bersalah hadir dalam dirinya.

Karena merasa bersalah Sasuke mencoba melampiaskan keterpurukannya, dicengkramnya kertas itu hingga lusut disekitar area tangannya. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan kata serapa pada surat si pirang.

.

* * *

><p><em>Jadi ketika aku mendapat kabar kau akan datang kemari, aku sangat senang.<em>

_Aku sudah menunggu hal ini._

_Jadi selama aku disini aku bersikap baik pada semua orang._

_Aku yang jarang makan dan minum obat jadi menyukainya._

_Aku juga banyak istrahat._

_Aku juga memiliki teman dan mereka baik pada ku._

_Suki-…._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ketika tulisan itu berhenti(terpotong) tepat di akhir surat Sasuke menjadi bingung. Setahunya kertas itu masih kosong dan cukup untuk menulis kata lagi tapi kenapa terpotong dan lebih menjengkelkan lagi kenapa berhenti di kata 'Suki-….'

'Kelihatannya Naruto lupa menulis kata lanjutannya, Hm… dasar Dobe.'

Kelihatannya Sasuke menganggap kalau penyakit Dobe-nya kambuh. Tanpa Sasuke tahu sebenarnya dalam surat itu Naruto merasakan sakit hati hingga tak mampu menulis kata itu untuk sang suami. Sayangnya Sasuke menganggap Naruto itu gila jadi ia mencoba melupakan masalah tersebut. Karena pikirannya itu Sasuke sudah tak berminat dengan lembar selanjutnya. Ia ingin memfokuskan pikirannya pada dokumen-dokumen yang akan dipersiapkan untuk rapat. Masih ada dua lembar surat yang belum dibaca Sasuke, namun ia sudah tak berniat karena pekerjaannya yang belum ia selesaikan. Mau membacanya pun percuma dimatanya Naruto sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi seperti orang waras melainkan pasien RSJ beneran. Sudah cukup pertemuannya yang pertama dan terahir itu, ia sudah kapok dengan kejadian yang hampir membuatnya terbunuh. Jadi disinilah dia berada diapatermen yang ia sewa semalam. Dengan bermodalkan laptop slimnya ia mempelajari seluruh berkas-berkas pemberian Itachi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

Warning: geje, abal, bahasa kasar dll.(suka-suka author)

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sudah lebih dari empat jam Sasuke bersama laptopnya tanpa memperdulikan isi surat si pirang. Namun semakin kalud dengan pekerjaan entah mengapa bayangan Naruto tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Bayangan ketika Naruto tersenyum padanya, namun anehnya senyum itu seperti terpaksa. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat mata Sasuke terbelak sangat lebar. Terbesit dalam hatinya seperti ada rasa bersalah, sepertinya ia ingin melihat senyum istrinya lagi. Namun kenyataannya Naruto sudah berubah, ia tidak lagi mengenali Sasuke lalu bagaimana cara Sasuke mengembalikannya.

Menurut para dokter yang Sasuke temui tadi dengan Sakura kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak dapat sembuh. Mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan terapi dan memberikannya obat yang tepat tapi tak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Naruto tidak memiliki niat untuk sembuh itu yang dikatakan para dokter. Sasuke tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Naruto. Apakah sebaiknya ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana. Apakah ia pantas melakukan itu. Ha… entah mengapa itu malah membuat kepala Sasuke menjadi binggung. Hingga….

Tok…. Tok…. Tok….

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Segeralah ia mendatangi sumber ketukan itu. Untungnya tadi pintu kamarnya masih terbuka sehingga suara ketukan itu bisa terdengar ditambah lagi tadi Sasuke memilih kamar paling ujung jadi tak terlalu bising. Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamar.

Krek….

"Ha… ha… ha…. Akhirnya saya ha… menemukan anda Uchiha-san ha…." Ucap seorang yang ada didepan si raven.

"Ka-kau… kan…." Cela sang raven karena mengetahui siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Ya saya adalah orang yang anda temui tadi siang." Sasuke tahu siapa orang yang ada didepannya karena tadi siang mereka sempat mengobrol dan saling bersapa tadi walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kenapa anda kemari dan bagaimana kau tahu aku disini." Tanya Sasuke karena binggung dengan kedatangan pria ini dan hey… bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau si raven berada ditempat ini.

"Untuk hal itu kita bahas nanti yang paling utama adalah keselamatan Naruto-san."

"Naruto…. Apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa dia kabur …."

"Bukan… Nanti saya akan ceritakan dijalan." Sasuke hannya mengangguk dan segera mengambil kunci mobil miliknya.

Seperti yang dikatakan si pria itu. Ia menceritakan siapa dan untuk apa dia menemui Sasuke. Peria itu bernama lengkap Umino Iruka dan Sasuke sudah tahu nama peria itu. Tapi ia tak tahu untuk apa tujuan pria itu. Segeralah ia menyambar jas dan berjalan kearah parkiran menuju mobilnya meninggalkan semua berkas dan juga surat yang Naruto buat.

"Saya adalah orang kepercayaan Uchiha-sama."

"Uchiha…" Tanya Sasuke karena binggung karena ia juga uchiha tapi tak tahu tentang orang ini yang ada disebelahnya ini.

"Ya… lebih tepatnya tuan saya adalah Uchiha Itachi-sama. Tuan Itachi-sama lah yang menugaskan saya untuk menemui tuan dan memberitahukan tujuan Itachi-sama. Tuan Itachi-sama memerintahkan saya untuk menjaga Uchiha Naruto-sama selama berada di RSJ Suna setelah dipindah dari Konoho."

Iruka menceritakan semuanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto selama berada di Suna. Ia juga menceritakan semua musibah yang dialami Naruto. Tentang siksaan dan penantiannya… keteguhan hati yang dimilikinya dan juga pengorbanan yang telah Naruto lewati. Sasuke yang mendengar lontaran Iruka merasa terluka hatinya teriris. Ia tak kuasa menahan air bendungan kelopak matanya. Ia yang mendengarkan saja merasa ngeri apa lagi Iruka yng selalu melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu secara langsung. Tangan yang selalu terikat di papan, kejutan listrik yang selalu Naruto dapat tanpa tahu sebab akibat yang dilakukan, memberikan obat penenang setiap saat agar Naruto tak bisa bertemu siapa pun. Terlebih lagi Naruto harus meminum obat-obatan yang tak tahu apa gunanya bagi Iruka yang termaksud orang awam.

Dan dalang semua itu adalah….

.

* * *

><p><em>Ku tahu 'Sakura'…. Aku sangat mencintainya namun sayang takdir berkata lain dia tak menyukai ku tapi kau…<em>

_Hanya kau saja. Tak ada aku dihatinya._

_Tahukah kau aku sangat marah ketika mengetahuinya._

_Dan betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika mengetahui kau juga membalas rayuannya._

_._

_Tapi tahukah kau 'Suke' hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada ku._

_Aku tersiksa._

_Tahukah kau siapa Sakura sebenarnya dia adalah IBLIS._

_._

_Aku akan jujur padamu 'Suke' siapa Sakura itu._

_._

_Sasuke membaca surat yang ditulis Naruto. Surat itu berisi tentang apa yang dirasakan Naruto selama ini. Naruto menulis apa yang Sakura lakuan padanya. Dan ini adalah lembar terahir dalam surat yang berisi ungkapan perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke selama ini._

_._

_Untuk suami ku tercinta Uchiha Sasuke Teme no baka. Aku Uchi- ah bukan maksudku Namikaze Naruto bukan lagi Uchiha Naruto Istri Uchiha Sasuke atau adik angkatnya Sasuke-nii san serta temannya 'Suke' aku bukan siapa-siapa tapi Namikaze Naruto seorang. Aku sudah membuang dan melupakan semua yang bersangkutan dengan Suami serta keluarga Uchiha. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan atau perasaan lagi pada orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke atau pun klan Uchiha lainnya._

_Aku dengan sisa 'kesadaran' ku memohon pada orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya mempercayai ucapan ku._

_Setelah aku dibawah ketempat ini aku selau memikirkan mu Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa kau tak menghalangi mereka ketika aku dibawah paksa oleh mereka. Kau tak tahu apa yang aku alami di tempat ini. Aku disiksa. Mereka membubuliku. Tak ada yang menolongku aku sendirian. Setiap waktu aku selalu memikirkan mu, aku berharap kau datang menemuiku. Namun ternyata tidak kau malah bermesraan dengan wanita Pink itu. Kau pasti kaget mengetahui hal itu kan. Kenapa aku bisa tahu semuanya tanyakan saja pada wanita iblis itu._

_Memang aku mencintainya tapi itu tidak lagi karena apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku beritahu dia yang telah memfitnahku. Aku tidak gila seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini semua adalah ide wanita iblis itu agar dia bisa mendapatkan mu. Dia yang mengatakan semua itu padaku._

_Tahukah kau bagaimana dia menyiksaku. Dia mengikat dan memberikan obat setiap saat tanpa tahu apa manfaatnya. Mereka tahu aku tak gila tapi kenapa mereka melakukan itu padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah aku perbuat pada mereka namun aku tersadar mereka adalah kaki tangan wanita Iblis pink._

_Ketika aku mendengar kau akan datang aku merasa senang, hingga aku melupakan semua cara yang aku lakukan untuk keluar dari sini. Aku menuruti semua yang mereka katakan. Aku yang membenci obat-obatan yang mereka berikan, terpaksa aku telan. Hingga pada hari ini tepat ketika kau datang mereka memberikan ku obat yang sangat aku tak mengerti. Tubuh ku gemetar tak dapat aku kendalikan, pikiranku melayang-layang semuanya terasa pusing. Aku seperti tak mengenali diriku. Padahal aku berharap agar kita bisa berbicara berdua, tapi semuanya dirusak oleh wanita Haruno itu._

_Sasuke mungkin ketika kau menemui ku aku pasti berprilaku aneh. Aku minta maaf…. Atas apa yang aku lakukan. Dan ucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang memberikan surat ini._

_Aku… Mencintai mu… Sasuke._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Surat terahir Naruto sudah Sasuke baca. Betapa menyesak hatinya ketia ia selesai membaca surat itu. Ia begitu bodoh hingga gelar Teme a.k.a brengsek tepat untuknya yang tak mengerti apa-apa ini. Karena kebodohannya itu ia kehilangan sang matahari yang bersinar untuknya.

#FLASH BACK ON#

setelah kedatangannya di rumah sakit bersama Iruka, Sasuke sempat mendengar jeritan Naruto. Jeritan kesakitan yang menyiksa telingannya hingga menyayat bagai pisau pada hatinya.

'Sasuke... to... long... aku.' Ucapan itu yang selalu Naruto lontarkan tanpa henti. Parahnya lagi ia harus melihat siksaan itu terjadi tepat dihadapannya. Kenyataan yang lebih para lagi Sakura ambil bagian. Melihat Naruto terikat dan disetrum berkali-kali hingga kesadarannya berkurang. Membuat Sasuke naik darah ia ingin sekali menghajar semua orang yang menganiyaya Naruto.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya..." Sasuke berdiri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Iruka cepat-cepat menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan Uchiha-san..."

"Apa aku harus diam seperti yang anda lakukan ketika Naru disiksa." Tanya Sasuke. Iruka hanya bisa diam bagaimana lagi tugasnya hanya mengawasi saja dan jika bertindak gegabah mereka akan tahu dan itu akan membahayakan.

"Tidak saya hanya sedang menunggu bantuan dari Itachi-sama."

"Kelamaan..." Ucap Sasuke dan segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Dan kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

Naruto masih terbaring dengan sisa kesadarannya. Sakura yang ada disebelah Naruto tepat membawa jarum suntik yang sudah berisi cairan yang aneh berwarna hijau. Sasuke dihalang para anak buah Sakura dan jadilah perkelahian yang sengit didalam ruangan. Namun sayang Sasuke kalah para anak buah Sakura memegang tangannya. Dan Sakura memiliki sebuah kesepakatan ia tak kan memberikan suntikan itu pada Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menceraikan Naruto lalu mengawininya. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menyelamatkan Naruto jadi ia mengiyai saja apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Namun Sayang Sakura membohongi Sasuke. Wanita itu langsung menancapkan jarum suntik pada tangan Naruto karena kebodohan anak buah Itachi yang datang tan pa persiapan. Terjadilah pertarungan hajar-menghajar, tembak-menembak dan akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Anak buahnya kalah kekurangan tenanga. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju Naruto.

"Naru... to..." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengguncang-cuncang tubuh kurus sang istri. Sayangnya Naruto tak merespon malah dari hidung Naruto keluar darah. Segeralah Sasuke mengangkat dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto seperti ia kehilangan Kaa-sannya.

#FLASH BACK OFF#

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memandang tubuh Naruto yang terlihat kurus nan pucat itu. Setelah keluar dari ruang Operasi, Naruto tidak diperkenankan dijengguk selain dokter dan juga perawat. Sasuke terus memandang ruangan yang terhalang oleh dinding kaca didepannya. Naruto yang terbaring lemah dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya. Kata mereka kondisi Naruto sangatlah parah dan butuh banyak perawatan yang menunjang kehidupannya. Mereka bilang kemungkinan besar Naruto terkena gegar otak yang cukup parah serta pecahnya pembulu darah. Sasuke sih gak ambil pusing berapapun biaya yang dikeluarkan asal Naruto selamat. Tapi yang ia takutkan Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Kata dokter kemungkinan untuk kesembuhan Naruto sangat kecil apa lagi mereka tak tahu obat apa yang Naruto konsumsi setiap hari selama dirawat di RSJ yang bisa membuat keadaan Naruto down seperti ini. Kaki tangan Sakura sangat pintar mereka sudah menghanguskan semua bukti yang ada.

"Naruto... Sadarlah aku disini." Ucap Sasuke memberikan semangat untuk Naruto. Menurut dokter Naruto hanya bisa bertahan hingga fajar besok jadi Naruto hanya punya waktu tak sampai 24 jam untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

><p>maaf ya lama thanks uda review n' baca fic geje haki.<p>

apakah Naruto selamat?

Tunggu chapter depan.

ini sudah panjang 2k+

.

9 JANUARI 2014


	8. Chapter 8

Malam ini Sasuke tak dapat tidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Pikirannya tak tenang mengingat semua hal yang terjadi. Kenapa semua ini menimpa dirinya. Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat. Kenapa yang harus menangggung adalah dia bukan dirinya. Jika boleh memilih ia ingin berada diposisinya bukan sebagai penonton saja. Tapi yang berlalu apakah bisa di ubah. Jika seandainya bisa dia akan mengorbankan semua yang ia punya demi hal itu. Tak perduli betapa besar nilainnya asal semuanya kembali seperti semula tidak seperti ini.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia bukan dokter ataupun seorang tabit yang mengerti tentang pengobatan. Yang dia tahu hanya bisnis, itulah mainannya sejak masih remaja. Dalam hal bisnis semua bisa ia kendalikan tanpa harus membuka mata. Tapi untuk urusan satu ini ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bertanya pada Itachi atau pun Fugaku mereka hanya bisa menggeleng dan menghelainapas. Semua dokter yang ada didalam rumah sakit ini pun sudah menyerah semua. Waktu yang Sasuke punya juga akan habis. Namun…. Bisakah dia memecahkan kaca yang jadi penghalang ini. Bisakah waktu yang akan habis itu ia manfaatkan untuk menemani sang istri a.k.a Naruto dalam setiap detik ini. Jawabannya tidak, ini bukan keinginannya tapi memang prosedur.

Sasuke sangat terpukul melihat keadaan yang terjadi pada Naruto. Setelah melakukan operasi beberapa jam lalu. Naruto keluar dengan perban dikepalanya, Kata dokter itu adalah sebuah keajaiban Naruto bisa saja mati ketika peroses itu berlangsung. Oprasi itu berjalan cukup lama para dokter kesulitan mengeluarkan darah yang bersarang di otak Naruto. Di tambah tubuh Naruto semakin kurus, lingkaran matanya semakin terlihat hitam, napasnya terlihat semakin berat berkali-kali dadanya terangkat seperti meminta asupan oksigen yang banyak, dan sesekali alat pendeteksi jantung itu menunjukan garis curam naik turun. Jika dilihat keadaan Naruto sangat miris, Sasuke tak dapat menahannya.

Sekarang bolehkah sifat Uchiha dalam dirinya luluh bersama air matanya menghilangkan kesedihan yang ada. Tapi bukan Sasuke jika ia tak menggunakan logikannya. Jika memang seluruh dokter disini tak dapat menyembuhkan Naruto, ia akan mencari semua dokter hebat yang terkenal didunia ini. Tak perduli berapa yang harus ia bayar, Sasuke rela menjual setengah bahkan seluruh perusahaannya agar bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Kata seluruh dokter yang ada disini semangat hidup Naruto begitu besar jika tidak mungkin ia sudah menyerah ketika berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Apa lagi ketika melakukan operasi ia tak menyerah meskinyawanya diujung tanduk. Berkali-kali jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak ketika awal proses operasi, ketika itu para dokter sudah menyerah dan tak akan melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh. Tapi Kami-sama berkata lain, jantung Naruto berdetak lagi dan semua dokter segera melakukan tindakan medis secara tepat.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

Warning: geje, abal, bahasa kasar dll.(suka-suka author)

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke tahu apa yang dilakukannya akan menimbulkan peraka besar dalam hidupnya. Ini adalah jalan satu satunya yang bisa ia lakukan, menjual sebagian perusahan dan melempar kerjasama pada perusahaan lain. Itu semua demi kesembuhan Naruto. Sasuke mencari semua dokter terhebat didunia ini dengan kemampuannya sebagai Uchiha. Dengan bantuan Itachi dan info dari semua dokter.

#FLASH BACK ON#

Setelah Itachi mendaptkan kabar dari sang Otouto, Itachi segera menuju kerumah sakit tempat Naruto berada. Seketika sampai disana Itachi sangat terkejut tentang keadaan Sasuke yang seperti mayat hidup diam didepan jendela sambil menatap kosong. Air mata Sasuke tak berhenti-hentinya mengalir. Ketika Itachi berjalan mendekat, Sasuke seperti tak menyadari akan kedatangannya.

Itachi melihat nyawa dibalik kaca. Betapa terpuruknya sosok yang menjadi pendamping adiknya itu. Dengan menghelai napas Itachi mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming ia masih tak tahu tentang kedatangannya. Itachi lalu menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh Sasuke berharap ia menerima respon dari Anikinya. Namun akhirnya sama Sasuke masih diam seperti patung. Akhirnya hanya cara ini saja yang bisa Itachi lakukan. Membisikan kata yang bisa menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…." Ucap Itachi lirih tepat didepan telinga adiknya namun sayang Sasuke tetap tak merespon. Tapi Itachi tak ambil pusing, ia masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dengarkan aku aku hanya akan menyampaikan sekali saja pada mu." Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

"Naruto masih bisa selamat…." Seketika itu mata Sasuke langsung melebar sempurna. Lalu Itachi memberitahukan semuanya.

Mereka(dokter) memberikan info kalau ada sebuah legenda yang beredar didalam dunia kedokteran dengan nama 'Sanin' mereka disebut 'Sanin' karena berhasil menyelamatkan banyak nyawa ketika perang tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tubuh mereka, dikenal dengan nama '3 legenda Sanin' dikala itu. Ilmu mereka dalam dunia kedokteran tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi sangat ahli. Namun sayang mereka tidak terlihat lagi dan terdengar namanya ketika perang berahir. Mereka menghilang dan menutup diri dari dunia medis. Mengisih hari-hari mereka dengan kesibukan yang mereka suka.

#FLASH BACK OFF#

Jadi ini lah cara yang dapat ia lakukan. Sasuke tak perduli seperti apa reaksi Tou-san atas hal ini tapi yang terpenting adalah Itachi mengetahuinya itu sudah lebih baik. Dengan menyebarkan pamphlet, lewat surat kabar, televisi dan juga radio. Sasuke tak segan segan memberikan imbalan yang sangat besar bagi orang yang bisa memberikan info atau membawakan mereka kehadapan Sasuke dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam. What… 12 jam? Sunguh gila Uchiha yang satu ini.

Namun kami-sama berkata lain, hal yang dianggap tak mungkin itu malah menjadi mungkin. Faktanya mereka '3 legenda Sanin' itu mendatanginya. Awalnya Sasuke tak yakin kalu mereka adalah tiga sanin melihat dari tampang mereka yang terlihat aneh dan juga penampilan mereka. Lagian mana ada orang yang dicari dan menghilang selama hampir 30 tahun dari dunia medis tiba-tiba datang didepan Sasuke secepat ini.

Orang pertama wanita berambut pirang pucat bernama 'Senju Tsunade' wanita yang umurnya lebih dari lima puluh tahun datang bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan babi di dekapannya. Kata wanita itu, ia membutuhkan uang untuk membayar semua hutang-hutangnya dalam berjudi.

'Apa dia tak pernah menang berjudi, jadi namanya Wanita Kalah Judi.'

Orang kedua terlihat sudah tua karean warna rambutnya yang putih. Memiliki tailalat dihidung. Menurut laporang dari anak buah Itachi, orang sangat terkenal dan dikagumi banyak orang sampai-sampai dipuja bagaikan dewa sehingga mudah untuk menemukannya apa lagi orang ini pembuat novel yang terkenal. Novel buatannya yang berjudul icha-icha sangat di sukai para kaum adam.

'Kalau tak salah buku itu adalah buku mesum yang sering aku baca dan praktekan pada Dobe.' Seulas senyum tergambar di bibir Sasuke. Pikiran sehatnya sekarang sudah ternoda dengan berbagai hal baru dalam bercinta. Namun pikiran itu segera di tepis karena melihat keadaan sang istri yang tak memungkinkan.

Orang ketiga berciri seperti Itachi memiliki rambut panjang, ketika berbicara sebelum dan sesudah bicara selalu mengeluarkan lidah menjilat ujung bibirnya dia juga membawa asistennya, yang berkacamata dengan rambut silvernya diikat kuda.

"Kabuto kenapa kau melibatkan ku dalam urusan ini."

"Maaf…. Orochimaru-sama anda harus melakukannya demi penelitian kita." Ucap sang asisten. Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata Kabuto menjadi parno jagan-jangan mereka memanfaatkan keadaan istrinya untuk sebuah percobaan mereka.

'Jangan sampai mereka….'

Belum sempat Sasuke berguman laki-lai berambut hitam seperti ular itu sudah menyahuti asistennya.

"Kelihatannya dia objek yang baik." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil melihat Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengeryitkan giginya setelah mendengar perkataan mereka. Tangan putihnya mulai mengepal ingin sekali si raven itu menghajar mereka berdua.

'Jika saja bukan untuk kesembuhan Naruto mungkin aku sudah membunuh mereka.'

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu…. Jangan bawa kebiasaan mu itu Orochimaru."

"Kau tahu apa…. Tsunade si nenek tua."

"Apa katamu… nenek tua." Ucap Tsunade tak percaya, memang dasarnya keras kepala jadi mendengar kata yang tak dia suka pasti langsung emosional. Dan dimulailah pertengkaran antara Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Untung ada Kabuto ana Jiraya yang melerai mereka berdua. Jiraya memegang Tsunade sedangkan Kabuto memegang Orochimaru.

"Sudah…. Jangan membuat keributan ini rumah sakit."

"Ha…. Benar yang dikatakan Kabuto ini rumah sakit, kalian sejak dulu tak berubah kenapa tidak jujur pada perasaan kalian." Ucap Jiraya dan membuat suasana hening antar keduanya. Hingga seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek seperti anak laki-laki keluar dari dalam kamar rawat Naruto.

"Aduh kalian baru ketemu langsung bertengkar, aku yang ada didalam sampai bisa mendengar teriakan kalian. Apa kalian tak malu dengan umur kalian."

"Jangan sok menceramahi kami Suzune, apa pekerjaan yang ku berikan sudah selesai."

"Sudah selesai dan ini laporannya." Ucap Suzune yang memberikan map coklat pada Tsunade dan segera di pelajari olehnya. Tiap kata, baris dan bait tak terlewatkan olehnya. Setelah selesai ia lalu memberikannya pada Orochimaru dan juga Jiraya agar mereka mempelajari dan mendiskusikan langkah selanjutnya. Namun tanpa di duga Suzune mendekat kearah Tsunade dan membisikan sesuatu. Sasuke yang sejak tadi melihat perdebatan 3 sanin itu seperti acuh dn tak acuh, mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suzune dan Tsunade yang sedang berbisik.

'Apa yang mereka berdua sembunyikan.' Sebuah pertanyaan yang sedang mengisi pikiran si raven sekarang.

"Bagaimana Nona Tsunade…"

"Kita harus bertanggung jawab mau tak mau dia adalah anak didikku." Ucap Tsunade lirih pada Suzune namun bisa didengar si raven meski dia tak sepenunya melihat mereka. Cukup dengan memasang telinga saja sudah cukup bagi Sasuke.

'Anak didik…. Sakura kah?' batin si Raven. Jika benar Sakura yang dimaksud jadi dia bisa menuntut keadilan dari sang guru. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura masih belum tertangkap bersama beberapa anak buahnya. Sasuke takut kalau mereka datang dan membuat keadaan Naruto menjadi tambah sulit lagi.

"Kelihatanhya kasus ini sangat sulit…." Ucap Jiraya yang selesai membaca laporan Suzune. Orochimaru hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, pasalnya ia tahu kasus ini tapi tapi untuk apa di katakan jika yang bersangkutan sudah tahu.

"Sampai-sampai kita harus bertindak padahal ini bukan urusan kita." Lanjut ucapan Jiraya. Tak perlu diucapkan pun yang merasakannya sudah pasti bertanggung jawab. Tsunade tahu kalau teman-teman seperjuangannya itu tahu betul apa yang dibahas mereka.

"Tak usa kau katakan secara terang-terangan seperti itu aku tahu dan aku akan menjelaskannya pada mereka serta bertanggung jawab." Tsunade lalu berjalan mendekat, Sasuke hanya melihat dan memperhatikan kedatangan Tsunade. Ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Tsunade meski samar-samar dan hanya sebagian kata yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan wanita itu dengan asistenya.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan tapi bukan sekarang. Yang terpenting istri mu selamat dari maut dan akan hidup menemanimu lagi." Ya apa yang dikatakan sang dokter itu benar juga Naruto sudah melewati masa keritisnya jadi yang terpenting menunggu kesadaran Naruto. Tsunade tahu kalau Uchiha yang satu ini sangatlah pintar jadi mendengar ucapan temannya tadi pasti sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Sekarang temani dia buat dia tenang agar tidak merasa tertekan."

"Hn…" Ucap Sasuke dan segera memasuki kamar rawat Naruto.

.

.

.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>maaf ya hakilama up-datenya dan ceritanya sangat sedikit.<p>

jangan lupa review dan terima kasih atas reviwnya di capter kemarin.

.

27 JANUARI 2015


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto. Setelah diperbolehkan Tsunade untuk menemani Naruto, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Tak satu detikpun matanya terhindar dari wajah tan Naruto. Meskipun masih terlihat pucat akibat turunya tekanan darah, Naruto sekarang terlihat lebih baik. Wajah tidurnya terlihat tenang tidak seperti beberapa jam lalu. Ya setelah menjalani pengobatang yang tidak diketahui Sasuke, selama ia berada diluar ketiga orang itu bersama asisten mereka melakukan semua cara yang mereka tahu. Sasuke sih sebenarnya ingin menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan tapi meskipun dijelaskan sepertinya sama saja ia tak mengerti. Tapi satuhal jika yang mereka lakukan seperti menyakiti Naruto ia tak akan segan-segan memarahi mereka. Mungkin itu juga yang dilakukan mereka agar terhindar dari kemarahan si Uchiha bungsu satu ini. Tapi kelihatannya itu tak penting lagi yang terpenting Naruto sudah sembuh dan akan segera membuka matanya di esok hari. Jadi disini lah Sasuke akan terus menemani Naruto di waktu istirahatnya. Kata mereka keadaan Naruto akan lebih baik desok dan akan melihatkan kemajuan pesat.

"Naruto…. Sayang beristirahatlah aku akan selalu berada di sebelah mu hingga besok ketika kau membuka mata." Sasuke lalu mencium pipi chibi Naruto dengan satu kecupan. Sebagai ucapan selamat tidur.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, agar besok kau kembali ceria." Seketika itu air mata Naruto mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Sasuke sangat senang dengan hal itu setidaknya Naruto masih mempercayai dan mencintainya meskipun dalam surat Naruto mencoba untuk mengikarinya. Dikecupnya lagi pipi lalu dahi Naruto. Walaupun kepala Naruto masih dililit perban tapi Sasuke tahu kalau dia sangat menyukainya. Dilihat dari nafas dan raut wajah yang tenang.

Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat, ia tak ingin kehilangan atau menjauhi Naruto. Naruto adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya sekarang. Seharusnya kemarin dia tidak mengatakan hal yang tak baik mengenai Naruto. Dia juga seharusnya tak mencoba menghindari Naruto, seharusnya ia menemani Naruto didetik-detik terpuruknya. Untung saja Naruto tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini tentang dirinya jika saja Naruto mengetahuinya pasti dia tak akan bertahan dan akan terus terpuruk dan akhirnya pergi jauh darinya.

"Ma-maaf…. Aku memikirkan hal buruk tentang mu. Terima kasih sudah mau bertahan demi suami mu yang Teme ini. Cepatlah sadar aku sudah tak sabar melihat mu." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus memegang erat tangan Naruto hingga pagi menjelang. Ia berharap Naruto akan semakin tenang dan memaafkannya.

.

* * *

><p>Just a Dream<p>

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi

Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan

diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati

sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Naruto tak tahu ia berada dimana sekarang. Semuanya terlihat putih dimatanya. Ia mencoba berlari namun tak tahu jalan keluarnya, semuanya putih tak ada cela satu pun diantara putihnya ruangaan itu. Ia terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah pintu tegap dihadapannya. Entah mengapa tangannya bergerak sendiri kearah gagang pintu. Namaun hampir ujung tangannya menyentuh gagang tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

Kreeeekkkk….

Didalam pintu itu sangatlah gelap, Naruto langsung membalikan badan ingin menjahui apa yang dilihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelak akibat keadaan yang ia alami. Dia sekarang berada didalam kegelapan yang kelam bukan keputihan yang terang. Pintu yang ia belakangi sekarang ada didepannya, menampakan keputih terangan yang tadi menyelumutinya, lalu pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Naruto sangat binggung dengan keadannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya dari lampu seperti lampu dijalan dan lampu itu menyorot pada meja yang tak asing. Naruto yang tahu menjadi ketakutan, badannya di mundurkan seperti mencoba menghindar. Ia mencoba menghindar dan menuju pintu tadi, namun ketika ia memutar tubuhnya. Ia dihadap pada sebuah kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Kenyataan yang ingin ia hindari, neraka abadi dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya didekap oleh sosok yang tak asing baginya. Lalu dia diseret ketempat itu dan ditidurkan, Naruto tak dapat melawan ia sangat ketakutan lagi pula ini sering terjadi padanya. Selanjutnya mereka mengikat tangan Naruto dan orang yang tak asing itu datang menghampirinya menunjukkan benda yang sudah menjadi kosumsi Naruto jika dibawa kerungangan ini. Wanita itu mendekatkan jarumnya pada lengan tangan Naruto, seketika itu Naruto sudah tak sanggup mempertahankan kesadarannya. Semua yang dilihatnya seperti kabur, hanya suara tawa yang terdengar ditelinganya. Mereka tertawa senang atas apa yang menimpa si pirang, Naruto tak tahu harus apa ia sekarang pasrah atas keadaannya. Jikala hidupnya hanya sebatas tusuk gigi bolekah dia berharap akan satuhal. Berharap atas kedatangan seseorang, jikalau memang tak bisa bisaka ia mendengar suaranya. Kesadaran Naruto sudah habis perlahan lahan matanya menutup. Ia sudah menyerah, jika ini waktunya untuk mati dia sudah menerimanya.

Tuk… tuk... suara langkah kaki mendekat, ia tak tahu suara kaki siapa. Namun tiba-tiba ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa mengenali pelukan itu namun karena tubuhnya tak dapat ia kendalikan. Yang hanya ia lakukan adalah menyerah dan semuanya terasa hampa. Naruto merasa takut akan keadannya. Takut jikalau orang itu bermaksud jahat juga padanya.

.

.

.

"Ehng…. Ehang…. Ehng…." Dalam keadaan tertidur Naruto mengerang tak karuan. Butiran-butiran keringat menghiasi wajah tan Naruto, tubuhnya gemetar hebat hingga membuat ranjang tidur naruto bergerak. Mau tak mau Sasuke yang terlelap dalam tidurnya menjadi terbangun akibat erangan. Tangannya tadi yang ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Naruto menjadi lembab dan licin. Berkali-kali tangan itu hampir terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sangat binggung dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Memanggilkan dokter atau menenangkan Naruto, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto sedetik pun. Tapi kalau tidak dia juga tak tahu apa perihal yang terjadi padanya. Bisasaja Naruto kesakitan dan membahayakan keadaan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Sas-…suk… ke…"

"Suk-… ke… tolong…."

Entah mengapa pikiran negative itu selalu membayangi Sasuke. Seharusnya ia menjaga Naruto bukan ikut tertidur. Rasa bersalah itu memasukinya, jadi ia mengambil langkah untuk memanggil seorang dokter dan meninggalkan cengkraman tangannya dari Naruto untuk sesaat.

"Naruto…."

"Suke…. Nii-san…." Air mata Naruto mengalir. Membuat Sasuke makin ketakutan.

"Sebentar aku… akan panggilkan Dokter." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya…." Tanya Sasuke setelah dokter itu selesai memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Tenangsaja mungkin dia hanya bermimpi buruk jadi keadaannya seperti tadi." Ucapnya, Sasuke masih binggung kalau Naruto bermimpi seharusnya ia sudah sadar dan membuka matanya tapi kenapa matanya masih terpejam.

"Tapi kalu ia hanya bermimpi kenapa tidak bangun."

"Mungkin pengaruh obat biusnya belum hilang." Tegas sang dokter lalu merapikan peralatannya dan melihat keadaan sang pasien sebelum meninggalkannya. Setelah dirasa si pirang mulai membaik dan stabil. Dokter itu segera berpamitan, pergi meninggalkan si raven.

"Saya permisi dahulu…. Uchiha-san…."

Setelah dokter itu pergi suasana menjadi hening kembali, hanya suara alat pengontrol jantung saja yang terdengar. Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada si pirang. Naruto terlihat baik kembali, itu membuat hati Sasuke menjadi tenang. Sekarang pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Sebenarnya Naruto sedang memimpikan apa hingga ketakutan seperti itu. Namun satuhal, Sasuke berharap mimpi itu tidak mempengaruhi pesikis Naruto ketika sadar nanti.

.

.

.

Pagi pundatang membawakan sinar sang surya. Kelopak tan itu takdapat menyembunyikan bola safir indahnya. Disela-sela kesadaranya yang masih belum sempurna, peria itu mencoba mengenali tempat singgahnya sekarang. Samar-samar dia melihat ruangan yang cukup dikenalinya. Ruangan berwarnah putih diatap dan dindingnya. Ruangan itu adalah Rumah Sakit, seketika itu pikirannya sudah goyah akan kemungkinan yang ia dapat. Tanpa ba...bi...bu... laki-laki itu segera mengangkat tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing bersarang dikepalanya, mau tak mau laki-laki itu harus berbaring kembali. Pusing itu tak datang sekali namun berkali-kali membuatnya risih jadi ia mencoba untuk memegang kepalanya. Namun aneh kenapa tangannya seperti mati rasa. Tangannya seperti tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Tadi tubuhnya sekarang tangannya apa kakinya juga. Astaga sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga seperti ini. Entah ada naluri apa ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Ia mengerakkan jari-jari kecilnya, hingga ada sebuah gerakan spontan yang ia rasakan. Tagannya seperti dicengkram sangat kuat. Sontak ia pun meringis kecil dan membuat orang yang memegang tangannya terbangun.

"Engh..." Keluhnya namun cengkraman itu makin kuat dan orang itu pun merasa janggal. Kelopak putihnya terbuka menampakkan lagit malam yang kelam. Matanya masih dipenuhi kunang-kunang, dikedipkan matanya berkali-kali agar menjadi fokus. Sasuke sangat bingung dengan apa dirasakannya. Seingatnya dia tadi memegang tangan Naruto dan ke... ketiduran... oh betapa bodohnya dia kenapa ia bisa ketiduran disaat keadaan Naruto masih tak tentu. Tunggu gerakan kecil astaga apa Naruto sudah sadar.

Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya tak perduli pusing yang terjadi sesaat karana posisi tidurnya yang tak betul tadi. Matanya masih mencoba untuk fokus. Ketika kedua mata hitamnya bertemu dengan safir, sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya. Narutonya sudah sadar mata itu sudah terbuka lagi.

"Naruto..." Satu kata yang dia ucapkan ketika memandang si pirang. Naruto masih mencoba memfokuskan pandangan tapi pusing dikepalanya membuatnya tak dapat mengendalikan keadaan. Matanya masih terlihat menyabit, ingin sekali dia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya itu namun tak bisa. Sasuke yang melihat pandangan Naruto yang kosong membuatnya binggung. Jangan bilang kalau Naruto sekarang sudah gila. Pikir Sasuke karena menurut para dokter kemungkinan terburuk Naruto mengalami gangguan mental akibat cedera otak yang dideritanya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa." Tanya Sasukes, semoga apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi.

Hampir satu menit berlalu dan tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Ia hanya diam seperti boneka, matanya puntak berkedip. Pandangan kosong Naruto membuat Sasuke binggung, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari seorang dokter. Segeralah ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari hadapan Naruto namun sebelum si raven pergi ia tak lupa mengecup kening Naruto.

"Aku akan memanggil seorang dokter kesini tenenglah." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung pergi. Disisilain Naruto yang hanya melihat si raven pergi masih bingung dengan sifat orang didepannya. Seandainya keadaannya tidak seperti ini pasti dia lebih memilih kabur dari pada terlentang tak tahu apa-apa. Naruto takut kalau orang yang ada didepannya membahayakan jiwanya. Jika saja dia tak bisa bergerak bisakah pandangan matanya terfokus dengan sempurna dan pusing ini menghilang.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

Wah maaf gak bisa balas review lagi.

Semoga senang dgn cerita ini.

Chapter depan mungkun 3hr lagi.

.

5 Februaru 2015


End file.
